


What if...

by JoleenQ



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/pseuds/JoleenQ
Summary: Set during the 10 years of darkness, Prompto voices his doubts and fears.





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted online, so please leave comments letting me know what you think. If there are any edits I could make, or improvements to my writing style you want to suggest please feel free.

“I’m scared”

That soft whisper nearly crushed your heart. Turning from the night sky to look at the amazing ray of sunshine who currently had you wrapped in his arms, you could see his eyes shining with tears he was unwilling to let fall no matter how often you told him it was okay to cry. His lips trembled as he avoided your gaze, instead staring over your head without really seeing the stars twinkling away above.

“Prompto, what’s wrong?” Your hand gently cupped his cheek, drawing his eyes back to yours as you frowned up at him.

“What if Noct never comes back? What if…what if Ardyn wins and this night never ends?” Choking up on the last words, he ducked his head and buried his face in your soft hair. His arms tightened around you, as he clutched you to his chest with almost painful intensity.

“That won’t happen, have faith.” Stepping back from him, you reached out to pull his face down so he had to look you in the eyes, a single tear finally escaping the corner of his blue eyes as he swallowed and backed away from you as he shook his head.

“It’s been 6 years. All anyone can say is __have faith__!” A sharp sigh passed his lips as he turned away, stomping through the balcony doors to the small apartment you two had shared for the last 6 months. “Faith…what has faith ever done for anyone! How is __faith__  supposed to bring Noct back…how is it supposed to stop Ardyn!” His voice rose to a crescendo as he spun to stare at you, no longer holding back the tears of fear and frustration that now streamed down, falling from his trembling chin as he stared at you.

The swish of the blue skirt you wore the only sound in the air as you walked towards him, a gentle smile gracing your lips. You’d never known your boyfriend to raise his voice, to get upset or angry. He was always smiling, snapping his photos and encouraging everyone around him to laugh. Slender arms wrapped around his waist, your head drifting to rest against his chest as you sighed and closed your eyes.

His arms came up to embrace you, once again clutching you to his chest as he breathed in the heady scent that clung to your hair before he whispered softly,

“How am I supposed to protect you when nothing is going right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want to make a request, just drop it in the comments and I'll do what I can!


End file.
